


So you dove in and you're still breathing

by sapoeysap



Series: Surrendering [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Road Trip, basically just a road trip then conversation, post-Once a Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: His mind keeps drifting back to the fight and Rocky’s text the night before, as if Rocky knew him so well, knew that the mission was coming to the end. It read simply“invite ur teammates to ours for a bbq. Tommy says he wnts to c kira & tori & meet the green and red”  The Retro Rangers visit the DeSantos/Park household to wind down from the mission. Fights are resolved, beers are drunk, pranks are played and songs are sung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Rocky would be butthurt over Adam going to San Angeles since he was looked over for the moon mission as well. So I wrote this. (I also just watched the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm team up, and Kira & Tori just sprung from that).

 

> You found creative ways to distance  
>  You hid away from much through humor  
>  Your choice of armor was your intellect
> 
> Alanis Morissette - Surrendering

Adam wonders why he took Rocky’s beat up Buick sedan to the Hartford Mansion instead of his own more suitable (and newer) Honda Accord. He can’t even remember the reason now; it’s so lost in the fight they had before he left. He can feel every bump in the road as he drives back to Stone Canyon. So caught up in his own anger he barely catches the small yelp of pain that emanates from the young dirty brunette sat in the passenger’s seat.

“Sorry” it’s a grumble but it’s there, accompanied by a quick glance at Kira and then a quick glance in the rear view mirror to Tori and Xander, who had approximately 10 minutes ago finally shut up and made peace over two tiny ear buds shared between them.

“Thanks for doing this, Adam. Shame Bridge couldn’t come but I guess the future calls” Kira meekly states. Adam exhales, he’s being closed off and he knows it, the breath steadies himself for the reply.

“It was Rocky’s idea really. Tomm- Dr O said he might drop by as well so there’s that”

She goes back to her phone aware the conversation is over, he’d be grateful she’s attentive if he was his normal self. Then again if he was his normal self he’d notice that every time Kira put her phone down, Tori picked hers up and smiled.

His mind keeps drifting back to the fight and Rocky’s text the night before, as if Rocky knew him so well, knew that the mission was coming to the end. It read simply

**“invite ur teammates to ours for a bbq. Tommy says he wnts to c kira & tori & meet the green and red”**

 No ‘I love you’ or ‘I’m sorry’. Maybe he was reading too much into it. But then again, Rocky was always so open with his declarations of love. That’s what made them work, Rocky’s willingness to his own pessimism.

They hit another bump on the road, damn Buick, damn scenic route. The glovebox springs open, evoking another yelp from Kira. His black brick shaped phone falls out onto the floor, just as it chimes with a message. Kira slides her own phone under her leg, and reaches down to retrieve Adam’s phone.

“It’s from Rocky. Do you want me to read it?”

He doesn’t over think his reply, aware that Xander and Tori are looking at him curiously from the backseat.

“Yes”

“ **BBQ all ready to go. Could u txt me when u r half hr awy pls”**

 Kira reads it out and then drifts off at the end. Her pause weighs heavy in the air. The next sentence comes out of her mouth at just above a whisper.

**“I’m sorry I overreacted. I’ve missed you Froggie”**

Suddenly the three younger rangers had a grasp on why their leader had been so distant in the time they knew him, the vague awareness that Adam was upset over something was clarified in 8 words. They all pretend not to notice the way the black ranger’s body stiffens as Kira reads the text out and then Xander’s deep hearty laugh rings through the car. Shucking the headphone from his left ear the Green Mystic Force ranger speaks one word through his mirth.  

“Froggie?”

Tori follows behind the Australian, laughter taking over evident in the shaking of her shoulders.  

And god he doesn’t wanna explain this one. But then it all comes tumbling out of him. And the other three listen intently, clear this will be the most they’ve heard from him all week.

“My spirit animal is the frog. Connects to my ninja powers, which I still have technically. I was butt hurt over it. Classic Adam.” He pauses as he overtakes a cyclist on the road. Resumes in a quieter tone. “Stupid I guess, but Rocky didn’t mock it ever and that’s maybe when I realised that he was the one. I’d known him my whole life, always me, him and Aisha. We hit puberty and suddenly discovered each other and we all thought we were in love till ‘Sha went away back to Africa. And Rocky found he couldn’t keep the relationship up without her. And then he fell and turned his ranger powers over to someone else. I don’t know how old you guys are, but I was young when we got our powers, barely 16, and it’s scary,” his voice rises on scary “to suddenly be without the two people who’ve fought and been beside you your whole life. And it always comes back to that found family ideology. The ‘once a ranger always a ranger’. But then we lost our powers and I was alone when I never had been before. And I think you guys have already gathered I’m not much of the talkative type.” He trails off, they hit another bump in the road. Tori speaks up next

“Look, Adam, that sign says ‘Stone Canyon 15 miles’. Should we text Rocky?”

Kira replies for him with a simple “Done” and the familiar silence settles upon the car. Before the blue and green rangers have a chance to put their headphones back in, Adam lets out a small ‘huh’. All eyes are back on him; he changes gear with some difficulty before speaking his thoughts.

“You are all pretty accepting. I guess it’s a Ranger thing. But none of you questioned the fact I have a male partner and we were once in a polyamorous relationship”

“Well I mean, Conner and Ethan try to deny it but there was definitely something there between them- and your teammate is my teammate, and he does gossip even if he denies it” is Kira’s reply, Tori’s is more even but said with snarky grace “Everyone else on my team is a guy, like statistically one of them had to play for the other side”. Adam does notice Tori’s eyes shifting to look at Kira, and the way Tommy’s yellow shifts awkwardly in her seat. But its Xander’s reply that stuns him.

“Me and my yellow are dating and he’s also dating our pink who’s also pansexual. Hey, I told you the Xander charm is real”

That’s the cue for the rest of them to laugh, and suddenly for the first time since meeting, Adam feels comfortable with them all.

“Didn’t Bridge say something about him dating his red that was actually his blue but is now his commander… jeez I sound like him now” Tori asks.

“Now that you mention it I think you did; didn’t he mention something about soul marks? How crazy does the future sound even if it’s only 20 years away? But then I guess he had that whole aura reading thing going for him” They all nod in agreement at Xanders statement. The conversation that follows is a comfortable banter. The rangers in the backseat abandon their headphones, Kira puts her phone down, Tori picks hers up and can’t help but laugh and Xander looks back and forth the two girls with a knowing look.

Stone Canyon passes by the windows. Tori does some cool tricks with a bottle of water. Xander talks about his job, recommends some up and coming bands, teases Adam about the cassette player in the Buick, to which the black ranger indignantly replies “This is Rocky’s baby, not mine”. Before they know it they’ve turned down a little side road and pulled up at some non-descript bungalow, set back from the road. Painted slate grey, shiny Honda Accord in a dark green nearly black parked in the drive. It was homely and somehow gave the sense of both Adam’s sensibility’s, and what the three other rangers presumed where Rocky’s slightly more chaotic tendencies. Adam turns the engine off and turns to his right to stare at his passengers. “This is it I guess” and opens the door.

They’re all hit by the distinct smell of barbecuing meat with some radio rock playing faintly in the distance. They pretend not to notice the wistful smile on Adam’s face as he goes to unlock the front door. Before he even has a chance to get the key in the lock, it swings open to reveal a beaming Hispanic man who they all realise must be Rocky. (Rocky will later overhear Tori say she knew who he was just from the way Adam inhaled as the door opened)

The smiling man in the red shirt and blue apron moves forwards, to give Xander a strong handshake which turns into one of those manly hugs with back patting and everything. Adam steps towards the back, as if something will suddenly swallow him up, as Xander is released and Tori steps forward for a hug. Kira replacing her in turn. Finally, when the greetings are over, Rocky stares Adam down.

“BBQ’s nearly done. Thanks for the text” Normally Rocky’s full of nothing but words, but for once, Adam has him near speechless. Just as the black ranger goes to talk his partner speaks again. “Thanks for saving the world handsome”

Adam can’t get a reply over the other ranger’s protests, the younger members of the multi-coloured group indignant they were the ones who really did all the hard work. And out on the porch of his house, three giggling rangers around him, Adam only has eyes for Rocky.

“No problem, couldn’t have done it without these guys, who by the looks of it want to taste some off your cooking. We should go inside”

Rocky leads the way into the house, as they enter the living room he realises something very important.

“Didn’t you have a red? I mean I saw a red on the new coverage”

“He went back to the future. Long Story, Adam will fill you in later” Xander told Rocky, fearful that Tori would go Bridge speak on them again, and Kira had just stopped in her tracks looking at the large canvas black and white printed picture hanging on the wall behind the sofa. The five Zeo rangers beam back, frozen in time. Angel Grove beach in the background, the photo had been found by Rocky some years back in a photo pack he didn’t know he had, that conspired to belong to Justin. Tommy stood on the far left, long hair billowing out behind him, caught by a gust. Tanya next to him, in one of her shorts skirts that showed off her legs, her eyes glinted even through monochrome.  Adam stood in the middle (Rocky had laughed at that, as Adam normally disappeared towards the back of photos) his hair at the awkward not quite long not quite short stage, trademark half twitched smirk on his face. Rocky next to him, all goofy smile, arms slung over Adam and Kat, who staring half at Rocky, bemused smile on her face. It captured the team so well.

“I still can’t believe Tanya fricking Sloan was a Power Ranger” the Dino Thunder yellow says in awe, eyes focused on the picture. “She’s the only pop-star nowadays that sings ‘real’ stuff. So true to herself. And you were on a team with her!”

“I’ll tell her you said that” Adam smiles, he rarely gets to see Tanya, and they were still close, despite the nasty breakup they went through.

“Though I also can’t believe Dr.O was allowed to have hair like that. Honestly. And I bet you two thought those earrings where a good look.”

Rocky hides playfully behind Adam as she gives them a pointed look.

“Come on Kira, it was fashion back then” Tori replies, slightly too sarcastically. And the two girls burst into laughter.

Rocky sneaks his arms around Adam while the others go over to look at the picture closer, sniggering about fashion. He nibbles the black rangers ear before whispering “I’m still sorry. I’ll make it up to you tonight” before retreating to the adjoining kitchen, grateful for the open planed layout of the room. “Anyone want a beer or something”

* * *

 

They all settle outside a few minutes later, beers in hands, Tori and Kira sat very closely on a loveseat, while Xander and Adam sat at the table, as Rocky finished cooking the meat. More organized chaos occurred as Rocky put the meat down on the table as the group scrambled to grab some grub. “Hartford not feed you lot?” the Red Zeo ranger.

“Well he did. But nothing beats your cooking Rocko “

Rocky chuckles, especially as Xander starts fake gagging in pretend disgust at the couple. So Rocky, ever the bold red ranger increases his flirting.

“ohhh thanks baby” the Red Zeo ranger moans obscenely. Before picking up a chicken wing from his plate and going over the top sucking the meat from the bone, never breaking eye contact with Adam. Who sits stoically, not quite sure how to react to his partners display. Embarrassed a little, but his new teammates are laughing along with Rocky. Making their mock-disgust clear, Tori even throws a chicken bone off her plate at him. So Adam relaxes back into his chair, not before pulling an over exaggerated wink at Rocky.

“God Rocky you should really meet Connor. I’d hate to see what mischief you two would get up too” Kira giggles. Cheeks flushed pink from the food and beer. She looks content. Adam finally notices the way Tori is gazing at Kira. And Xander with a distinct look of ‘I told you so' in his eyes. They all look content come to think of it.

Xander leant back in his chair, humming along to the radio. Rocky, still in his apron, still eating long after the others, probably ignoring the mental voice that he will be at the Dojo all week burning the meal off. They’re not teenagers anymore after all. Kira is sat forward in the love seat and Tori reclines next to her, reaching for the brunette’s hand.

The radio DJ cuts over the song. “this one is a request from a Dr. O. Who says sorry he couldn’t make it. It’s Kira Ford with ..” the voice is cut off by Tori’s squealing,  And suddenly all three of the younger rangers have burst out into the song.

“And she’s still in awe of Tanya eh' Adam laughs, eyes crinkling in the corner, he gets up to sit next to Rocky, who wraps an arm around him. Their eyes are trained on the other three. Cheering them on as they sing.

A few sing alongs and beers later, they all make their way into the living room/kitchen, bringing in the leftover food and helping the original rangers put it away, before settling back into the sofas. Adams grateful they host the original teams a lot, and that sofa space isn’t an issue. Never mind the fact that Kira is practically on top of Tori’s lap she’s snuggling the blonde so tightly. Xander, happily watching the assembled group of mismatched rangers, decides to ask a question hesitantly in the midst of a lull in the conversation.

“So what where you two fighting about anyways? “

Adam stills, face contorting into fear before settling back into a grimace. Rocky answers for them.

“Uh. Well it sounds stupid now I guess but...” He pauses. Smiles wistfully before continuing.  “Back in 02 there was this red ranger mission to the moon. And Tommy kinda forgot about me. And we” He points to Adam and himself “Didn’t find out until this gathering just before the dino-Kira's team formed.”

He remembers it well. They were all sat in the DeSantos/Park living room. The originals/Zeo team and Justin. Jason had made some offhand comment about Cole's hero worship of Tommy and at the other ranger’s confusion he had explained how all the red rangers had gone to the moon a few years back and saved the world from the remains of the Machine Empire without too much of a fuss. The feeling of Adam shaking in silent rage next to him before his partner had asked with hardly concealed anger “All of the red rangers went did they Jason?” There was a beat as Jason’s eyes went wide as they made contact with Rocky’s eyes, before travelling to Tommy where anger replaced the sympathy. Tommy muttered “Oh Shit” as everyone glared at him. Rocky remembers Adam shaking and looking out for blood. Tommy's eyes took on a look of sheer panic as Aisha realised what had happened. “THOMAS OLIVER YOU FORGOT ROCKY DIDNT YOU”

“I uh forgot Rocky still had powers?” The white ranger said it as more of a question than an actual statement. Adam, never one for confrontation, stood up and stormed out of the room.

Rocky shocked them all, as he stood up calmly and headed to follow Adam. “Look Its okay Tommy. You saved the world right? That’s all that matters. Let me go calm Adam down. Give me a few” and he strode out, figuring it would be worse for Tommy to be chewed out by Aisha and Jason. He sighed as he heard Tommy utter a “meep” followed by Jason’s rarely heard angry voice “you knew he already felt like his time as a red was diminished by my return and you forget about him!”

Rocky had found Adam in the bedroom, perched on the end of the bed, head in his hands. “Why are you upset handsome?”

Adams reply came choked through sobs “I forgot you when you fell. Couldn’t handle it. And now they forget you as well. And you don’t even care do you Rocky? Don’t even care you could of been a ranger again” Rocky came up to the sobbing man and let him collapse into his arms. He knew how much Adam missed being a ranger. How hard it had been for him to give up his powers. His stupid heroics-cum-suicide attempt with his broken morpher. How Adam would give it all up to fight as a ranger again. Rocky was angry at Tommy for forgetting him, but he realised he was okay with it. Adam would of been jealous and worried and alone. And Rocky was just glad the others had saved the world when they needed to. He had walked back into the living room, said Adam would be out in a while he just needed a few, and next time they want to go on some crazy team up mission they better call him first.

He recounted the story to the assembled group and at the end, Adam picked up for him. “Then last week, we’re eating dinner, and then this apparition of the Sentinel Knight appeared…. He made no mention of Rocky, just directly spoke to me. Asked me to come help the team in San Angeles. I guess you guys got the same spiel. Though I guess I was the only one who drove up…” Adam pauses again, taking a long sip from his beer, Rocky places his hand on Adam’s thigh.

“We fought, the whole hour. I was heartbroken, it’s all I ever wanted, to be a ranger again properly, just for a day or whatever. But I felt like it came at a price, and that price was Rocky.” He chokes on the words tumbling out of his mouth “We had been turned down for adopting a kid that day and then we were being forced apart essentially. I couldn’t not go and we both knew that. When all we really needed was a moment together, to recollect and mourn the child we weren’t allowed. It became this stupid screaming argument that did nothing but hurt and throw unnecessary barbs at each other, and then I just left. Walked away, shut off. Something I’ve perfected over the years”

“I’m sorry” Xander’s reply was simple, accent soft, empathy evident in his voice. “I’m sorry you couldn’t adopt that kid as well. I guess I got it easy when the Knight called on me, I was just working, called the others up and it was okay to go, caught a bus and boom I was there”

The other girls nodded in agreement, as if their journeys where practically identical. “You two are okay now right?” Kira enquires.

Rocky smiles, it’s practically infectious and suddenly they are all smiling too. “Of course we are”

The chatter continues until the late hours. Kira has dozed off on Tori’s lap, while the blue ranger plays mindlessly with the yellow’s hair, listening as Xander recounts a story of how Vida was turned into a vampire and Chip had to save her, the love for his partners evident in his eyes. Adam is just giggling softly, he’d never been a good drinker, and he’d had one too many to be coherent. As Xander finishes, Rocky stands “Right, time for bed Kiddo’s” it’s said jokingly, but still elicits a moan from all of them. “I’ll show you to where you are all sleeping” he then points to the sofa underneath the Zeo Ranger pictures that Tori and Kira are curled up upon. “Xander, couch bed okay with you?”

“Adam, your partner spoils me honestly, amazing food and a couch bed” its sarcastic and off the cuff humour elicits another round of drunk giggles from the assembled group. “Tori and Kira, if you follow me, you can take the guest room” Kira rolls off the blonde’s lap with all the assembled grace her alcohol induced state could allow for, she hits the floor with a loud thump. Tori just nudges her with a foot, “Beautiful, come on, get up”

20 minutes of rescuing Kira, setting up the couch bed and saying goodnights later, the group are all settled in their respective abodes. Adam softly snoring, Xander snoring slightly louder. When Rocky has a foggy, alcohol influenced but clearly genius idea.

* * *

 

The sunlight always falls on Adam’s side of the bed first in the morning, which is fine because he is always the early riser. Normally getting up at 6.30 or 7 to go through his Kata. Before showering and waking Rocky for the day. Except when Adam drinks, he sleeps in a lot longer. Which gives Rocky time to put his plan into place.

When Adam finally wakes up at 10.36, he rolls over to spoon Rocky. Morning wood pressing against his sleep pants. He’s aware somewhere in his sleep addled brain that Rocky doesn’t feel like Rocky, gone are the hard muscles and small scars that are so individually his partners, replaced by soft ridge free skin. He nestles his groin into the ‘not quite Rocky’ behind. And immediately pulls away, scrambling out of the bed in shock. Fully awake and alert. The man who should be sharing his bed walks into the room nonchalantly, bowl of cereal in his hands. “Morning handsome” is said to Adam, and a “morning gorgeous” is said to the woman’s figure in the bed, who he belatedly realises is Kira who is smiling a ‘come hither smile’ at both of them. To add to his confusion, at that point, Tori walks in, clad in just bra and red boxers that he knew were Rocky’s. “Ready for round three boys?” she smirks.

Adam collapses back onto the bed in shock. Looking at Rocky wild eyed and apologetically. “Oh god, did we” he indicates to the bed behind him as the other man just puts his bowl down, and pads over to sit next to him. As Rocky sits down, as if on a cue, the two girls start laughing. “Got ya”, the Red ranger boop’s Adam in the nose. “Of course we didn’t. We just had enough time to play a little prank on you”.

“Oh Dr. O will hate me if he ever hears about this, he’d pitch a fit. But damn Adam your face was hysterical.” Kira is giggling as she rises out of the bed to go kiss Tori. “Though I have to say, it was nice to see Tor’ in those boxers. You sure she can’t keep em Rocky?”

“Might as well, as my way of saying thanks for winding up old’ handsome here”

He falls back onto the bed. “Thanks Rocko, really nice welcome home present” pushing himself back up armed with a pillow to hit Rocky in the back of the head. “uff…. Oh that’s it”. Rocky grab’s two of his pillows and throws them to the girls, grabbing the remaining pillow he arms himself. “This is war”

Something tickling his nose wakes up Xander from his sleep, he can hear loud laughter and shouts of pain from the bedroom area, and a few feathers flying through the air. Pulling one of those feathers off of his nose and arming himself with a pillow. The green mystic ranger goes to join the fray.

* * *

 

“Thanks for last night and this morning” Kira says as she pulls away from hugging Adam goodbye. They are all on the porch, saying final goodbyes.

“Make sure to stay in touch with us, we should really do this again, a good way to unwind from the mundane thing that is post-ranger life” Tori winks.

“And come visit the Rockporium seriously, you need some good music in your car. And a better car” Rocky just laughs. “It gets you from A to B and it’s my first baby. Leave it alone”

Tommy’s car pulls up in the drive, “and that’s our lift” Tori and Kira say at exactly the same time. The guys just exchange a look as Tommy walks over. “Sorry I couldn’t make it last night. Got a bit lagged behind marking papers.”

“We enjoyed your radio request though Dr O”

“Ad’ Rocky, we still on for dinner next month?”

“Yeah. We might have a surprise for you as well” Rocky coyly replies,

“We will?” Adam’s confused reply is hush by Rocky and the arrival of a bright green 4x4, the kind that all rangers favour.

“And that’s my ride, Hey Chip”

A yellow clad pale ginger man steps out of the car and bounds over to the group, planting a kiss on Xander’s cheek. A few quick introductions later, the mystic force rangers leave. Tommy and the girls also say their goodbyes. Adam turns to look at Rocky.

“We have a surprise for Tommy?”

“Well, first I have a surprise for you, get your coat. We’re going on a little adventure” He’s holding up a blindfold.

“I’m too old for this Rocky.”

“Shut up Ad you’re not even 30 yet”

“I love you, but this better be good”

“It will…promise”

A short drive later, Rocky turns the car off (They’d taken the Honda, for which Adam is grateful. He probably couldn’t take the bumps in the Buick blindfolded) and guides Adam into a building, before taking the blindfold off. Adam gives him a look that speaks confusion. “The social care building?”

“Ahh, Mr DeSantos and Mr Park. Nice to see you again, if you would just follow me” The social worker guides them to the same room they had been rejected in not just a week before. They sit down.

“I hope your business went well Mr Park, your partner here told me when we spoke yesterday morning on the phone that you were out of town on business.”

“Uh yes, it went well thank you.” Adam stutters the sentence out. “Though Rocky and I haven’t discussed the phone call”

“Ahh, Well, we reviewed your case for adoption, upon receiving a letter of recommendation from a Veterinarian by the name off Miss Aisha Campbell. And came to the conclusion that we were rash in turning you down.”

Rocky places his hand on Adam’s thigh, smiling warmly at the worker.

“We have also come into care of a young 4-year-old boy that we believe you two would be perfect adoptive parents for” the man slides a file over.

Adam chokes at the familiar name printed on the paper. “Is this agreeable to you?”

Adam nods, Rocky replies for the both of them.

“Sir, I think it is”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying Kira/Tori piece will be finished by the end of the week.  
> The reference to Bridge having a soulmate comes from an older story I wrote [Smudged Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975967)


End file.
